


under the streetlight, in the bedroom

by rreyy



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, u ever write 2yoo jsut to flex on literally every other dc ship, yoobin: tits out for yoohyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rreyy/pseuds/rreyy
Summary: a remedy for clogged up thoughts: yoohyeon on a cold autumn night





	under the streetlight, in the bedroom

yoobin hadn't realized she'd been staring out the open crack in her window for ten minutes until she felt yoohyeon's presence behind her. she's leaning her arms against the windowsill, yoobin, with her chin resting on her forearm and her eyes fixated on the soft rain falling around a street lamp's halo outside the apartment. darkness casts it's thick presence across all the light can't reach.

soft words from her girlfriend pull her from her state of observation, and warm hands slide on her bare shoulders. 

"how long you been sitting here?" she says, waiting for yoobin to turn her head slightly and peek at yoohyeon from the corners of her eyes before gliding her fingers down yoobin's back and wrapping her arms around her stomach. yoobin turns back to the window and inhales the cool air wafting into the room. it mixes with the scent of yoohyeon's shampoo, because as she's breathing in she feels the warmth of a body press against yoobin's own, and feels yoohyeon's chin rest in the crook of her neck. 

"a little while, i guess." yoobin finally answers as she lets yoohyeon's heat radiate into her skin. there's three sounds she hears at the moment: the gentle but steady patter of rain, the distant white noise of the dishwasher running, and yoohyeon's little giggle right beside her ear. 

"you're not cold without a shirt on?" 

"the air feels nice," yoobin smiles into her arm, "but with you here how could i ever get cold?" 

she feels yoohyeon press a little tighter into her back, and for a second she wonders if the other girl might melt into her body. one good thing, if that ever happens, is maybe yoobin could soak up all her kindness and goofy energy. what would that even be called? yoohyeon osmosis maybe, or diffusion of happiness particles.  
yoobin kind of feels like that already happens, though. 

hands trail across her stomach, fingers reaching and barely touching all the dips and hills of her muscles and ribs and the little parts around her hips and the center of her belly where some fat has made its home. yoohyeon always tells yoobin she loves the curves it gives her body, she says it's always been hard for her to gain healthy weight, so she's envious. that's probably why yoobin stopped stressing about her thighs and her tummy and the skin under her arms. 

"can i drag you into bed?" yoohyeon asks right against yoobin's ear, and it's a soft voice that sends a shiver up her spine. but she laughs at the idea.

"only if you actually drag me," 

another laugh tickles her ear, then, she's lifted off the ground. 

teasing and playing has always been usual for the two of them, since the start of their friendship all the way in grade school to now, and this time as yoohyeon fakes a wheeze pulling yoobin from the window before clumsily waddling her to their bed a few feet away; it's fun and games with a peppering of kisses. 

yoohyeon and her package stop just before the bed, and she gives all her might before launching yoobin onto the mattress. she crashes down on blankets and pillows, their softness enveloping her for a second before she rises again, bouncing, then finally coming to rest. she drums her fingers on the comforter, eyeing yoohyeon with a playful raise of her eyebrow and a cheesy wink.

but when yoohyeon steps back from the bed and rears forward like she's preparing for a full sprint, yoobin's eyes widen. disaster is the only word running through her mind when her girlfriend takes off and a split second later jumps up and onto the bed. 

luckily yoobin's reaction time is quick enough that she manages to roll out of the way before yoohyeon's body lands on her like a sandbag. but she lands just beside yoobin, so they're face to face, but her eyes are still wide so when yoohyeon notices she bursts into laughter. 

"was your plan to crush me?" yoobin says, moving to her side so she can face yoohyeon. the other girl just smiles at her, laying on her stomach and tilting her head slightly so her long locks of silver hair fall on the blankets in such a gentleness that all yoobin wants to do is run her finger through it forever. instead, she decides to lean in and kiss yoohyeon on the lips.

but it doesn't quite line up as well as she'd liked it to, because yoohyeon begins to speak just as their lips meet, so yoobin catches her with her mouth open and ends up kissing just her lower lip. which is--well it works just as well, she supposes. except it takes yoohyeon a second to reciprocate, but when she does, when she does, it's great. it always is. especially because yoohyeon catches yoobin's upper lip between her own and it's kind of a wetter kiss than she was anticipating but it's not like there's really a problem with that, so yoobin can't help herself when she smiles a little into their kiss and pushes into yoohyeon. 

when a little sound erupts from yoohyeon's throat, yoobin tenses in places and slides a hand around the front of her neck and lets it rest right behind her ear, rubbing circles with her thumb. 

but yoohyeon pulls away, probably to breathe, and yoobin finds herself tasting the ghost of her girlfriend as she trails behind, eyelids fluttering. 

"my plan was going to sleep, actually," yoohyeon says, close, but not close enough to touch. there's a cute upturn in her voice that yoobin wants to hear again and again in her ear, on her lips, in between her legs. 

"can't we just go one round? it'll be quick."

monotonous sarcasm drips from yoohyeon's voice, "you're so cute when you're horny. but no. i have to get up early tomorrow, remember?" 

when yoohyeon mentions the impending early morning, yoobin comes to realize she doesn't really want to beg. instead, she sighs, and rolls over to look at the ceiling. it's a smooth off-white surface with a single light fixture in the center of the room. not much to focus on. 

"what were you thinking when you were looking outside?" yoohyeon prods, her words are soft and thick with nighttime weariness, her contagious tiredness seeps underneath yoobin's eyelids and droops them down. 

yoobin wasn't thinking of much beside what was in front of her. she thought the dim light of the streetlamp across the way could make for a nice love story for two, or a terrible sanctuary from the dark all alone. maybe it could be for both: the main character, tall, thin, and beautiful is all alone under the fading florescent light on a walk home from a late night at work, runs into her prince. a stout woman with broad shoulders and a warm gaze and an arm free to hold. 

"nothing really," yoobin decides on saying, her eyes falling closed. 

"have you written anything lately?" 

yoobin's eyes open, and she turns to face yoohyeon once more. her girlfriend is staring at her with an intensity that makes her heart jump. she sees yoohyeon all the time, how can she still make her stomach twist and turn like a teenager with a crush? 

"nothing good," yoobin replies after a moment. the rut she's been in has been driving her insane; words come out of her brain, but they're just pretty, they don't mean anything to her. she often finds herself sitting by the windowsill, staring out into the nighttime hoping something will come along and give her the right words to scribble down on a piece of paper. it hasn't happened yet. yoobin turns her head away from yoohyeon again, closing her eyes as she lets it rest on the blankets underneath, allowing herself to wallow in self pity for a little while.

it's just as she's beginning to drift off when rustling from beside her catches her attention and suddenly there's a heavy weight on her body. when yoobin's eyes burst open in surprise, and a rupture of air escapes her lungs, she sees yoohyeon lying on top of her, sliding her arms around her waist and plopping her head down just below her breasts. 

it's yoohyeon's way of comforting yoobin: contact. which is kind of ironic if she thinks about it, yoobin has always been the one to shy away from contact, except around yoohyeon. there's just always been something so incredibly warm and energizing whenever yoohyeon slips her hand into her own, or presses her body against yoobin's back, or shoves her nose into her shoulder. 

mumbling into yoobin's stomach , yoohyeon squeezes a little tighter.

"i think all your writing's good."

yoobin doesn't really want to talk about it. she dodges the conversation by wrapping her arms around yoohyeon and rolling the two of them over so yoobin is the one on top, resting her head on the fabric of yoohyeon's t-shirt and gliding her hands underneath. she closes her eyes and pretends to snore. feeling yoohyeon laugh against her ear, the quick rise and fall of her lungs and the vibration of her throat, it eases yoobin already. why would she ever need anything else? nothing else matters when she's got the sound, the feel, the taste of her girl on a thursday night all by themselves. 

yoobin rolls off yoohyeon and pulls her notebook from her backpack, flipping open to a blank page and scribbling down pretty words she never thought her brain could come up with until now.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading folks--this is my first dreamcatcher fic (and i think the first fic ever i'm posting on this account lmao) so i hope u enjoy it :) maybe expect more dc stuff in the future? idk i'm terrible at finishing things.
> 
> twitter: @igbtyyxy


End file.
